Cosette's Nightmare
by r0seinmisery
Summary: Written in response to a fan fiction challenge. Cosette has a bad dream, complete with Amis slash, Eponine, and various dead revolutionaries.


Cosette descended into a world of sleep while locked in the embrace of Marius. He'd smile and lightly kiss her head. Dreaming did not come easily to her as a child. It wasn't because of the lack of warmth or bedding. It was because she was on her own and without protection. Now though, Marius was there, and nothing could happen to her. She was free to dream.

Cosette ran through grass on a large meadow, surrounding by people she has known or wished to. First, there was Marius who smiled at her. He was running through the field, picking various flowers. Then, Papa rushed up to greet Cosette. He pulled her into an embrace and reminisced about their times together. He'd remind her of the doll, Catherine, and how cold her hands were when he found her at the well. There was one woman who she did not recall meeting. The stranger would always reach out to her. The blonde haired woman would reach out to her. Cosette was somewhat appalled by her low cut dress, and somewhat surprised that such a woman would be in her dream. Although her name was not known, Cosette believed the stranger had some sort of significance to her.

The beautiful dream slowly began to turn sour. A group of girls, who appeared to be around the age of twelve, ran through the field. They wore men's trousers and wore shirts that did not fully cover their arms. Cosette wondered where such strange clothing came from. Suddenly, Cosette's world of wonder was replaced by horrid images. Her beloved Papa was replaced by a gorgeous red vested blonde and man with a bottle of alcohol. They were locked in embrace and in a passionate kiss. An assortment of woman appeared. Each of them dressed expensively and holding law books. They introduced themselves as either Marie Suzette or Mary Sue.

Marius ran to Cosette, holding out his collection of flowers for her. The group of females shook their head in distaste. A toothless creature ran into the field. The creature had dirt caked throughout her body. Although the young girls had to cover their nose from the smell the girl produced, they were smiling. Marius stared at her blankly, trying to remember her name.

"Jeanette? Chantal? Excuse me, Mademoiselle; I don't believe we've met," Marius contemplated who this gamine could be while scratching his head. The strangely dressed females shook their heads disapprovingly. Within moments, Marius remembered her name. It was, in fact, his stalker Eponine Thenardier. Marius dropped the freshly picked bouquet and began to feverishly kiss Eponine. Such a display of affection was quite unlike Marius. However, the strangely dressed females appeared to be using a strange kind of magic.

Cosette sunk to the floor. Had Marius truly left her for a girl with lice in her hair? She buried her face into her delicate hands and fought back tears. Cosette supposed her moments of protection and love were coming to an end. This world that was created was not correct. It was odd enough to see the revolutionaries embracing, but the latest actions of Marius were beyond reason.

The strangely dressed twelve year olds continued to create strange occurrences. A hand suddenly popped out from the ground. Then an arm became visible. Within minutes, an entire body had removed itself from the ground. This continuously happened until the entire group of Amis had left the grave.

"Death was alright for awhile, but it's good to be back. I can't wait to hear about all the new diseases Joly has developed," a revolutionary said.

The fright that struck Cosette was so strong that it caused all characters to disregard copyright infringement. "My goodness… I see dead people," Cosette screamed, trying to run away from this hell that had been created.

"There are dead people! Dead people! Dear me… He forgot me for lice! Oh goodness, help me!" Cosette cried, while tossing and turning around the bed.

"Cosette? I think you're having a bad dream darling. What's this about lice and dead people? Have you been drinking the absinthe I hide under the bed?" Marius questioned, alarmed to see Cosette in such a state of shock.

"No, it's nothing Marius. I'll be fine in a few moments. Just, while I recuperate, I think we need to have a discussion about the hidden absinthe," Cosette sighed. Marius was here, and everything would be fine. He'd end all of her nightmares and kiss away her tears.


End file.
